Earned
by TheFirstMrsHummel
Summary: Sequel to "Earning It" and "Slowly But Surely".  Dave Karofsky has come busting out of the closet, just in time for Junior Prom.  Rated M for Chapter 3, in which Kurt and Dave round 2nd base and slide into 3rd.  Awwww yeah.
1. Chapter 1

_**My muse bestowed kisses on me this morning, leaving me with enough scenes in my head for another installment of the "Earning It" universe. This one is rated M for a good reason (namely, Chapter 3). I've never written slash smut before, but everyone seems to think I've been doing a good job with the Kurtofsky love scenes so far. It's not nice to be a tease, so I figured I'd finally let Kurt and Dave get some serious action. The only thing that doesn't keep me from feeling like a pervert is knowing that the actors aren't really minors. That's my story and I'm sticking to it. ;-)**_

Chapter 1

"Everybody say PROM!" Carole sang out, then a bright flash briefly illuminated the room. Finn, Kurt, Rachel and Dave separated from each other, attempting to blink the spots out of their eyes from the blinding flash. "How about one more?" she said. They all stifled the urge to groan. "C'mon, last one, I promise. Each of you face your date, hands on shoulders, and look right at each other!"

Kurt went over to Dave and turned to face him. As they came close to assume the requested pose, their lower bodies met and Kurt felt the blood in his veins start to hum. He put his hands on Dave's shoulders and smiled. "Sorry about all this." he whispered. "Carole's a little excited about having two sons off to prom at the same time. I'm surprised she didn't ask to be a chaperone."

"Nah, it's fine." Dave shot Carole a quick but immensely fond look. Even the mother hen, she had taken Dave under her wing, and lavished nearly as much attention and affection on him as she had with Kurt. "Let her have her fun. You're so lucky to have parents who don't mind that you're going to prom with a guy." he said.

"I know, they're really…" was all he got out, before Carol announced that the camera was ready. Kurt and Dave looked into each other's eyes, unable to believe that this night was actually happening. A month ago, the idea of the two of them going as each other's dates to the McKinley High School junior prom (theme song, "I Got a Feeling", courtesy of the Black Eyed Peas) was nothing short of impossible. But 4 short weeks ago, Dave Karofsy came out to his parents, and overnight _everything_ had changed.

On that fateful day, Dave had moved all of his stuff out of the house while his parents were still at work. Even though he didn't have much, he had no shortage of people accompany him to assist with the task. So when he parents got home, they were not only faced with their terrified but resolved son; but also Kurt, Burt, Finn, Blaine, both of Rachel's dads, Mr. Schuester and Dr. Howell. They stood in a close semi-circle around Dave, emanating an air of support, strength and warning that Dave had to admit was completely badass. Even if half his posse was gay as a Pride Parade float. He hadn't beat around the bush at all, just faced his parents and said clearly, with just a hint of tremor in his voice, "I'm gay." And while still looking his father straight in the eye, he took Kurt's hand, gently pulled him beside him, and said, "This is my boyfriend, Kurt Hummel."

His dad had lunged towards them, and Dave wasn't sure if he was set on killing him, Kurt, or maybe the both of them at once. Whatever his dad's plan was, it was cut off nearly before it began. Mr. Schue and Dr. Howell each grabbed one of his arms, Rachel's dads and Finn blocked him from the front, and Burt and Blaine came to stand in front of the two boys. His dad started to struggle, but Mr. Schue and Dr. Howell yanked roughly on his arms, flinging him onto the couch. Dave's mom ran over to his dad and touched his arm, which he immediately swatted away. Burt came forward to make an attempt to reason with the other man. "Look, I know this is hard for you." he said. "Kurt is my son, and I'd be lying if I didn't admit that him being openly gay took a while to a while for me to get used to. But he's still your son. He's the same person he was 5 minutes ago."

Dave's dad rose to his feet and walked extremely close to Burt. He was bigger and taller than Kurt's dad, but Burt showed no fear or nervousness. He just kept looking at Dave's dad, sincerely sympathetic. Dave's dad looked at his son and Kurt, holding hands, both trying not to cry or shake too visibly. He turned his face back to Burt and spoke in a deadly quiet voice that made Dave's arms goosepimple. He knew from experience that when his dad used that tone, the shit was about to hit the fan. "No, he isn't. He's a motherfucking faggot, and he is _not_ my son anymore." Burt's face flushed, and his eyes went hard as Dave's dad continued. "Get his pansy ass out of my house, and take your fucking fairy of a kid with you." Dave could hear his mom sobbing, but as expected, she said nothing and made no move to even get off the couch.

Burt's eyes narrowed, and when he responded his voice was just as cold as Dave's dad's. "With pleasure, asshole." He turned to walk away, but then turned back to add, "And by the way, don't ever call my son a fairy again. Unless you'd like me and my buddies to come back here someday, and beat the ever living shit out of you." His frigid smile showed he meant every word, and Dave thought he might final lose the battle with his tears. Burt looked around at the other men. "Come on, let's get the kids out of here. I think they've had enough."

They all started moving towards the door, with the exception of Rachel's dads, who carefully approached Dave's still sobbing mother. "Mrs. Karofsky, you don't have to stay here. You could come with us, if you want." Dave couldn't help it, he finally broke down in tears upon the realization that these incredibly kind people would reach out to his mother as well. He looked pleadingly at his mom, begging her with his eyes to accept the offer. He knew very well who his dad would be taking his massive rage out on after they vacated the premises. She wasn't even looking at him though, just stared at the floor the whole time. In a small voice choked with tears, she murmured, "No. My place is here with my husband."

Dave was sad and disappointed, but not at all surprised. His mom had made her choice, just as Dave himself had. He felt Kurt squeeze his hand, and when he looked up he whispered to Dave, "I'm sorry, baby. I love you so much." Dave squeezed back, and together they had walked out of Dave's house.

It was such a short time ago, but the difference between life now and then was so great for Dave, it might as well have been decades. He surprisingly loved living at Rachel's house with her dads, and really enjoyed being able to talk to someone besides Kurt who really understood the whole gay thing. They'd been together for over 20 years, and were still adorably in love with each other. Rachel could be annoying, and she would not stop trying to talk him into singing with her, but he was actually growing kind of fond of the little diva. When she and Finn had had a fight last week, he even offered to beat Finn up for making her cry. She declined, but kissed his cheek and said she appreciated the sentiment. Dave did as much as he could around the house to earn his room and board with the Berrys, and Burt had offered him a part time job at the garage so he could make some money for clothes and stuff. Dave was awfully glad, because he wanted to make sure that Kurt had the most awesome boutonniere ever for prom. Burt's uneasy acceptance of his relationship with Kurt had thawed considerably, and he now was about as friendly as you could get with the guy who was not only one of your employees, but most likely making out with your 16 year old child on a regular basis.

But of course the best change was being able to be completely open about his love affair with Kurt at school, and everywhere else. Now that he no longer feared word getting back to his folks, he held Kurt's hand in the hallways, ate lunch with him every day, and carried his books to the car after school. Some of the other jocks had given him some crap for it, but he was so blissfully happy for the first time in his life, their taunts barely even registered. Frustrated, Azimio and one or two others had tried to make their point physically, but Dave had easily showed them that "The Fury" was just as effective on them as it was on the geeks and nerds at school. He had accidently dislocated one guy's shoulder, twisting the dude's arm behind his back when he tried to throw a punch at Dave. When he threatened to go to the principal, Dave said, "Go ahead. But you might want to think how it will look when everyone knows that a fucking faggot kicked your ass." The kid had not gone to Figgins, and after that the jocks had given up, at least for the time being. Especially as word got around about Dave's gay/straight team of bodyguards, who had protected him from his dad.

Burt and Carole were hugging and kissing Finn and Kurt, telling them to have a wonderful time and be careful. Then they hugged him and Rachel warmly. Finally, Burt said, "Okay, we better let them get a move on or they'll miss the whole damn dance. And remember, Kurt and Finn, we're letting you off curfew-free for the first time. Don't make us regret it, or you'll have an 11 o'clock one until you both graduate from college. Got me?" Both boys nodded, and with that, the four of them went running out the front door to Kurt's car. If they hurried, they might even make the first dance.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I haven't been to a prom since 1989 (our prom theme was "When I'm With You" by Sherriff, check it out on YouTube, kiddies), so hopefully my description's not completely off for a modern prom. I also had to fight the urge to picture the "Prom Tonight" song and dance number from Not Another Teen Movie the whole time I was writing it. ;-) Thanks so much to everyone who's read, favorited and/or signed up for alerts, but special love goes out to my fabulous reviewers. XOXOXOXO**_

Chapter 2

The McKinley High School gymnasium had been completely transformed. The color scheme was royal blue and silver, and the room was covered with streamers, confetti and other decorations in those colors. There were round tables set up on the outer edges of the gym, and in the center was a dance floor underneath a huge disco ball. The DJ was set up in the corner, lights pulsing and music already pumping through the room.

The Hummel-Hudson brothers and their dates spotted their friends almost immediately, sitting at one of the big tables. They went over, and immediately Rachel and Kurt started gushing over all the girl's dresses. Finn rolled his eyes a little, and said, "What are you all doing sitting around? This is one group that's not usually easy to peel of the dance floor."

"We wanted to wait for you guys to get here, so we can get at least one group picture before the craziness starts." said Mercedes, holding up a camera and looking gorgeous in the white Grecian style gown that Kurt had helped her select. She handed the camera off to Lauren from the AV club and motioned for everyone to gather together.

"Closer!" yelled Lauren over the music. "I can't get you all in frame!"

The teens had no problem with that request, and squeezed as close to their dates as they could get. Dave positioned himself slightly behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around his waist. He gently bumped his crotch up against that cute little ass of Kurt's, hoping to pass it off as an accident. Kurt looked behind him knowingly. "Behave yourself." His huge grin belied his words of restraint, though. "We just got here." Then he winked at Dave and turned back to the camera, putting his hands over Dave's.

After that they all dispersed to the dance floor. "Fireflies" was just beginning to play, so the couples drew close together for their first slow dance of the night. Dave and Kurt went easily and unashamedly into each other's arms. Dave knew they were making total goo-goo eyes at each other, probably making some people uncomfortable , but he really couldn't find it in himself to give much of a shit. He was at the prom with his amazing boyfriend, and he wasn't going to hide or hold back any more than the hetero couples did.

He smiled adoringly at Kurt. "I think this is the part where I tell you how great you look tonight." he said. He wasn't just being polite, of course. Kurt was heart-stoppingly attractive in a dark sapphire D&G velvet and silk tuxedo, icy white satin shirt, and black bow-tie. His lapel held the white rose boutonniere that Dave had pinned on him earlier that evening. Dave had asked the florist to paint the tips of the rose petals with silver gilt, and the effect was well worth the extra expense. Kurt's hair was styled impeccably, and he smelled like heaven.

"Thanks." Kurt said. "You clean up pretty well yourself." He briefly stroked Dave's freshly shaven cheek, thumb lingering just slightly on his cute little mole. Kurt slid his hand down to Dave's chest, and laid his head next to it as they swayed to the last notes of the song. The DJ transitioned into Lady Gaga & Beyonce's "Telephone", and Kurt's head whipped up like he'd just heard there was a 60% off sale at H&M. His eyes got all big and he started to bounce to the rhythm. He grabbed Dave's hands.

Dave gave him a look. "No way, Hummel." he said. "We talked about this. I do _not_ do fast dances. Nuh-uh, no way."

"Pleeeeeeeeease!" replied Kurt, batting his eyelashes. "I love this song!"

Dave put his hands on Kurt's shoulders and smiled. "I know you do." he said. "And I'm _really_ going to enjoy watching you dance to it with other people, from right over there." He pointed at a nearby table.

"Oh fine, you big poop!" said Kurt playfully, waving Dave off. He boogied over to Mercedes, Brittany and Mike Chang, all of whom welcomed him with whoops and hollers.

Dave grabbed some punch on the way to the table and sat down to watch his boyfriend shake what had to be the finest ass in McKinley High School history (idly, he thought that Will Schuester certainly must have held that title at some point, back in his student days). The fast dancing thing had nothing to do with him trying avoid appearing effeminate; look at Mike Chang, he thought. The guy moved like he was in the LXD, and was pretty fucking masculine while he did it. No, Dave Karofsky didn't dance because he sadly possessed two left feet. His legs and feet were fierce and controlled in the ice rink, but put on some music and suddenly he looked like he was in the mid-stages of some terrible neuromuscular condition. Dave was proof positive that not all gay men could sing and dance like John Barrowman or Neil Patrick Harris. He looked around and saw lots of guys sitting this one out, watching their dates gyrate wildly and shooting the shit with their buddies. In fact, it looked like Finn and Sam were heading his way, having made their own escape.

They were discussing the Buckeye's chances for making it into the finals next season when Kurt, Rachel and Quinn returned to reclaim their boyfriends. Kurt was a little sweaty, perfect hair slightly mussed, and grinning from ear to ear. He dropped into Dave's lap and slung an arm around his neck. "That was _fun_!" he cried. "You don't know what you're missing!" He lowered his voice and spoke into Dave's ear, breath brushing his earlobe and making Dave feel a little tingly. "I'll get you out there before the night is done."

Dave cupped the back of Kurt's head and brought their faces to meet. He smiled beatifically, and said in the sweetest of voices, "The hell you will. I've given in to you on a lot of things. I even watched RuPaul's Drag Race with you that one time, even though I thought I'd pee rainbows for days afterwards. But this one is a dealbreaker, hon." Taking in Kurt's slight pout, he bent his head so their foreheads were touching. "Sorry." he said in a loving tone. He was relieved to see Kurt's lips change from a pout to a genuine smile.

He was just thinking about how kissable those lips were, when an abrupt jolt went through both of them. They both looked up to see Azimio and three other guys from the football team glaring at them disgustedly. Kurt tensed and sat up a little straighter, but Dave continued to lounge casually in his chair, not even making an attempt to remove his large hand from the back of Kurt's head. In fact, his fingers began to toy with the soft brown strands of hair, and he grinned slightly when he saw Azimio's eyes lock on to the movement. "Is there a problem?" he asked innocently.

"Yeah." replied Azimio. "You two homos are making us sick. That's our problem." He glared at Dave, getting all the more frustrated at the other boy's lack of reaction.

Dave tugged on Kurt's hair softly, and motioned for him to get off his lap so he could stand up. Smiling reassuringly at Kurt, he took his arm and gentlemanly settled him into the chair they'd just vacated. He turned to face his former friend, still smiling, and tugged on the bottom of his rental tuxedo jacket to straighten it. Without warning, his hand shot out and grabbed Azimio by the front of his shirt, dragging him closer until they met chest to chest. The smile dropped Dave's face, and his voice was almost scarily calm. "I thought we already went over this, but it seems like maybe you need a reminder." His grip on Azimio tightened even more. "You don't like it that things have changed. I get that. You don't like that I'm queer and I have a boyfriend, and that's fine by me. But there's a few things that haven't changed, in case you haven't notoced. I still play hockey. I still watch football, and can frag the shit out of anyone in this gym on Halo 3. A month ago, I could kick your ass if I wanted to, and even though you know I'm gay now, it's still true."

Azimio was starting to look a little worried. Dave wondered if the idiot was finally getting that he had no fear anymore, about anything. He had already been through the worst that could ever happen to him, and he was still here, standing strong. The struggle to admit who he was, to change into a better person, and to risk the rejection of all his family and friends was so earth-shattering, little shit like being picked on or called names was _nothing_. However, as much as he didn't care, he didn't appreciate these jackholes trying to ruin his evening with Kurt. He still had a lot of anger from years of repressing himself so fiercely, and it wasn't hard to direct it towards a much healthier target than himself for a change. "So let's be clear about this. If you ever bump into my boyfriend again, even by accident, I'm going to break every single one of your fingers, one by one. I'll fuck your hands up so bad, you'll never toss a football again, let alone heal in time for next season. And I won't even break a sweat doing it."

Dave didn't shout, or shake Azimio. He wasn't posturing, or deflecting; he was deadly serious, and wanted to make sure Azimio understood that. He wanted to do something to ensure that Azimio would leave him and Kurt alone for the rest of the night, but it had to be something that wouldn't get him tossed out of the dance. He looked over to check on Kurt, who still seemed nervous, and inspiration struck. He suddenly reached out with his other hand to grab Azimio's shirt with both hands, yanked him closer, and placed a loud, smacking kiss on his forehead. Azimio, as completely freaked out as Dave had hoped, reared back as if he'd been struck with a cattle prod, and Dave let instantly released his shirt. The momentum made Azimio stumble back, fall on his ass, and nearly knock over the three stunned football players behind him. Azimio looked up at Dave, convinced he'd gone absolutely batshit insane. "What the FUCK, dude!" he yelled, wiping furiously at his forehead.

From behind Dave's back, he heard an unexpected voice say, "Okay, ladies, do we have some kind of problem?" Dave turned around to see Coach Sylvester standing there with her assistant Becky, who was wearing a girlishly pretty, pink satin dress. Coach Sylvester was wearing her usual tracksuit, without a single stylish nod to her role as prom chaperone. She narrowed her eyes at Azimio lying on the floor, noting that he didn't appear to have any bruises and wasn't bleeding. "Anyone want to tell me what Rerun here is doing on the floor?",she spat. Everyone was silent, but with varying expressions. Azimio was aghast, his friends were obviously embarrassed, and Kurt was staring Dave with his mouth completely open. Dave had the biggest shit-eating grin on his face anyone had ever seen.

Needless to say, Azimio was not about to tell Sue Sylvester, or anyone else in the school who had not personally witnessed the event that Dave had _kissed_ him. He scrambled up off the floor and said, "Nothing, Coach. I tripped, that's all." He then grabbed his friends and took off like a shot.

Dave turned to look at Kurt, and walked the short distance over to him. He placed his fingers on Kurt's chin, gently closing his jaw. He kissed his cheek, then walked over to where Becky and Coach Sylvester were still standing. He bent down to speak to the short girl with glasses. "Would you like to dance, Becky?" he asked. Becky lit up like a Christmas tree and turned to Coach Sylvester.

"Can I, Coach?", she asked excitedly, bouncing a little. Coach Sylvester looked from Becky to Dave with a strange look in her eyes. Extreme surprise, for sure, but there was something else in there Dave couldn't put his finger on. She nodded gruffly at Becky, so Dave took her hand and led her off to the dance floor, where they began to dance to "You and Me" by Lifehouse. Kurt looked at Coach Sylvester, and just when he thought the night couldn't get any more surreal, he saw that her eyes held the sheen of tears as she watched Becky sway on the dance floor with Dave. She caught Kurt staring. "What are you looking at, Judy?" she snarled, and walked off in a huff.

Kurt Hummel just smiled, and waited for his boyfriend to return from the dance floor.

_**I'm working on the next chapter right now, and hope to have it posted soon. For sure before the next episode airs - I don't want anything in "Furt" to dampen my enthusiasm for the Kurtofsky smut chapter I have planned. I'm nervous enough about writing it as it is! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well, here it goes - my first attempt at Kurtofsky smut. I sure hope you guys like it. This is the reason this story's Rated M, so anyone who doesn't want to read some fairly graphic descriptions of gay sex should exit stage left asap. ;-)**_

Chapter 3

"I think this must be the place." said Kurt dryly as they pulled up to Brittany's house. There were a bunch of his fellow students hanging out on the porch drinking out of red plastic cups, music blaring out of the open door. He unhooked his seatbelt and started unbuttoning his tuxedo jacket.

"What are you doing?" asked Dave, his eyes widening.

Kurt tossed the jacket in to the backseat. "I'm leaving it in the car. I'll probably have to get my pants and shirt dry cleaned as it is." he said.

"I think it's pretty cute that you have a practical side sometimes." Dave said.

"When it comes to an $800 designer velvet jacket? Absolutely." He smirked. Both boys exited the car and walked into the house.

They were immediately met at the door by an older woman with badly dyed blond hair, holding one of the red cups. She was wearing an extremely revealing outfit that wouldn't look out of place on one of McKinley's sluttier students. Very short black skirt, knee-high boots, and a low cut green and black print blouse that showed a lot of cleavage. "Oooh, aren't you two _handsome_!" she announced, the slightest bit of slur around the edges of her words. "My Brittany has the most _attractive_ boys at her school, I swear!" She put her free hand on Kurt's arm, her gaydar obviously either broken beyond repair or completely non-existent in the first place.

"Um…thanks?" Kurt mumbled. Next to him, Dave was trying not to burst into laughter. Even though he had been a Cheerio, Kurt had never come to any of the post-game parties at Brittany's house. But Dave had, and he and every other jock or cheerleader in school was more than familiar with Brittany's infamous mom. She was one of those mothers who tried desperately to fit in with her daughter's friends, supplying them with alcohol and partying alongside them. In fact, here was more than one newbie football player who had lost their virginity to Brittany's mom. Dave shuddered. Even if he had been straight as a ruler, there wouldn't have been enough alcohol on the planet to make him hit _that_.

"Oh, but you don't have drinks yet!" she exclaimed. "The keg's in the kitchen, and there's some vodka and mixers on the counter." She let go of Kurt's arm after giving it a final squeeze, accompanied by a wink. Dave snorted at Kurt's completely befuddled expression, put his arm around his shoulder and drew him towards the kitchen.

"Jeeze, no wonder Brittany's so odd." said Kurt. He made a face at the keg; he'd only tried beer once, after sneaking one from his dad's mini-fridge in the garage after a particularly shitty day at school last year. He'd spit it out after the first mouthful, wondering how anyone could drink something that tasted so awful, poured the rest down the drain, and hid the bottle at the bottom of the recycle bin. He moved towards the counter while Dave filled his cup full of draft beer.

There was a big jug of cheap vodka, and he spied some pre-made appletini mix as well as a bottle of sour mix. That was more like it, he thought, adding some of each to his cup. Kurt wasn't a big drinker, especially after the April Rhodes alcohol poisoning incident, but when he did imbibe he liked something that tasted more like Kool-Aid than anything else. There were no straws that he could see, so he stuck his finger in his drink and swished it around, trying to blend it all together. When it was a nice bright green, he took his finger out and stuck it in his mouth to suck the stickiness off. He happened to look up at Dave as he did it, and felt the hairs stand up on the back of his neck when he saw the intense look in his boyfriend's eyes. He wondered what it was all about, until he realized that Dave's stare seemed to be directly on his mouth. Oh my. His lips curved slightly, and he sucked on his finger a little harder, just to see what Dave's reaction would be.

Dave could move pretty quickly for such a big guy, and he was across the room and lightly gripping Kurt's wrist in an instant. "You wouldn't be trying to tease me, would you Hummel?" he said in a voice a little deeper than Kurt was used to. He tugged on Kurt's wrist, and the finger left his mouth with a soft pop.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Who says I'm teasing?" he said softly. He felt like there was a faint vibration moving through his entire body, and it made him feel even bolder than usual. Dave raised Kurt's still extended finger to his own mouth, and gave the tip a quick, none too gentle bite with his front teeth. Kurt felt an arrow of pure want hit his lower belly, radiating down and causing the beginnings of an erection.

Dave let go of his hand, humor returning to his eyes as he saw how positively breathless he'd caused Kurt to become. He smiled, and said "I sure hope you're not." He ran his hand through the side of Kurt's hair. "C'mon, let's go see if the others are here yet."

Two hours later, Kurt and Dave stood together in the trashed living room, watching the straights go at it like orgasms were going to be declared illegal the next day. Dave had just finished his third beer, and Kurt had indulged in one more of the delicious green drinks. They were both buzzed - a little silly even - but way more sober than most of the people in the room. Brittany was sitting in Artie's chair, straddling him and looking as if she was trying to inhale his tongue. Puck was on top of Santana, dragging the skirt of her prom gown up her tanned leg. Every once in a while, when he would kiss her neck, she would look over at Brittany and Artie as if she were seriously considering suggesting a 3 (or 4!) way to them. Other couples were in various stages of heavy petting, and Kurt was beginning to feel like he was watching documentary special on heterosexual activity.

He leaned against Dave slightly. "Are they always like this?" he asked.

Dave wasn't sure if Kurt meant the parties, or the straight couples. Either way, the answer was the same. "Pretty much, yeah." He reached out to touch Kurt's ear, squeezing the lobe lightly. "Think we could give them a run for their money?" Dave asked. Kurt looked up and opened his mouth to ask him what he meant, and when he did, Dave sealed his lips to his in a deep kiss. Kurt forgot all about what was going on around him, as Dave's hands wandered down and grabbed his ass. He moaned, and Dave slipped his tongue into Kurt's mouth. The combination of their tongues sliding hotly against each other and the massaging of his ass had Kurt completely hard in moments. He reached up and threw his arms around Dave's neck, grinding his pelvis against his boyfriend's. He was excited and thrilled to find that Dave was hard too, and the feel of their cocks rubbing together was positively delightful.

For the second time that evening, they were interrupted by a bump. Kurt tried to compose himself, fully expecting it to be some Neanderthal grossed out by their kissing, and he felt Dave's muscles tense. But it was Rachel, swaying from side to side and being held up by a completely smashed looking Finn. "Oops!" she said, and giggled. "Sorry, I didn't see you there. You know, you guys really need to get a room." She started dragging Finn off into the hallway, "They're going fast!"

Dave and Kurt looked at the spot where Rachel and Finn had been a moment ago, then at each other. Suddenly, Kurt grabbed Dave's hand and pulled him towards the stairway. The first room they checked was occupied by Sam and Quinn. At least they assumed it was Sam; whoever the guy was, he had his head completely up the skirt of Quinn's dress. They hit the jackpot with the next room, stumbling through the door and slamming it shut. It appeared to be a den of some kind. Dave pushed Kurt up against the door and started kissing him again, fingers desperately unbuttoning Kurt's shirt. He managed to get enough undone so that he could pull the silky shirt off Kurt's shoulders. He began kissing down his slender neck, sucking and licking the pale skin. He rubbed Kurt's nipple, then captured it between two fingers and started dragging his thumb back and forth across the stiff peak with his slightly rough thumb. Kurt gasped. "Oh God!" he groaned. "That feels so fucking good."

Encouraged, Dave bent and took the nipple in his mouth, licking and biting it vigorously. He paused for a moment, panting, and looked up at Kurt. "And that? How does that feel?" he tongued the now reddened bud again, keeping eye contact with Kurt's eyes as he did. Kurt's pupils were so dilated, there was only a thin ring of bluish-green around them. This was farther than they had ever gone before. They had fondled and squeezed each other as they made out, usually in Kurt's car. But it was always underneath their clothes; nothing had ever actually come off before.

Suddenly, Kurt grabbed Dave's shoulders and hauled him up. Surprisingly strong from all that dancing, he swung Dave around and reversed their positions, pressing Dave's larger body against the door. He held him there for a moment, a bead of sweat rolling down from Kurt's hairline. Dave's eyes glazed over; Kurt's sudden turn as the aggressor was a massive turn-on for him. He looked Kurt up and down, loving the shadows and plains of his taught chest and abdominal muscles under what was left of his white dress shirt clinging to him. Kurt spoke. "It feels incredible. Let's see if I can make you feel the same way."

He began sliding down towards the floor, caressing Dave's chest all the way. When his knees hit the floor, he brought his hands to Dave's belt and began to unbuckle it. Dave was overwhelmed. He put his hand over Kurt's, stopping him momentarily. He moved his other hand to cup Kurt's cheek. "Are you sure? You don't have to do this, you know", he said shakily.

Kurt looked up at him, the lust momentarily clearing from his eyes, and replaced with a look of such love and devotion, Dave felt his breath catch in his throat. He smiled widely up at Dave. "I know. But I want to. I want to, baby. I want it more than _anything_. Please let me."

Understandably, Dave felt no further urge to argue. He took the hand at his belt away, and moved the other from Kurt's cheek to up to his hair. As Kurt pulled the opened belt from the loops of Dave's pants, he said roughly, "I love you so much, Kurt." Kurt released the button of Dave's pants and tugged the zipper down before responding. Dave could feel each tooth of the zipper come apart as the tab was slowly dragged down his almost painful erection.

"I love you too, Dave." said Kurt, and began to pull Dave's soft jersey boxers down by the leg bottoms.

It might seem weird for an underwear purchase to be a psychological release. But when Dave had bought these black boxers, made from a soft t-shirt like material, it was yet another freedom from the restraints of his past. He remembered, growing up, that his dad has proclaimed any departure from plain white briefs as "faggy." His mom had once picked up boxer briefs instead of tidy-whities for his dad once, and his dad had inexplicably freaked right the fuck out over it. He threw the offending package of undergarments at his mom, screaming, "What the hell are these? Do I look like one of those fucking faggot models to you? Go back and get me the right ones!" Just another example of what an idiot his old man was. The soft boxers were super comfortable, and felt great. But never so great as they did right now, being peeled off by Kurt Hummel's hands.

The elastic waistband descended over Dave's cock slowly, catching on the ridged head. Kurt left them there for a moment, leaning forward and licking along the top of his shaft. The wet, heated contact of Kurt's tongue on his prick was unbelievable; Dave started counting backwards from 20 to keep from blowing his wad. Kurt pulled his head back and tugged the underwear completely off. Dave's cock bounced up like a spring, hitting Kurt's chin. Kurt pulled back a little, taking in the sight, his lips pursed into a small "o". Dave knew he wasn't huge or anything, but had nothing to be embarrassed about, either. Kurt stared at Dave's penis a little cautiously, and the hand he reached for it with was trembling. Dave realized that this was the first time Kurt had been close up and personal with another guy's cock, and could totally get that it was a powerful moment. "Hummel?", Dave said.

Kurt raised slightly wary eyes to Dave's. "Yeah?"

Dave smiled. "You're peeking at my junk, you know."

Kurt looked confused for a moment, then burst into giggles as the realization hit. The tension was broken, and he brought both of his hands to Dave much more assuredly. He winked at Dave saucily, and said, "Yeah, I know." Closing his eyes, he opened his mouth and brought it to the tip of Dave's cock. As he felt the head become suctioned into Kurt's mouth, Dave's head smacked back against the door. He let out a groan, having never felt anything this pleasurable in his life.

Encouraged, Kurt took more in. He kept going until the head bumped against the back of his throat, then went just a tiny bit further. The little bit he couldn't get down, he grasped with his fist and massaged in time with the strokes of his mouth. He stole occasional glances up at Dave, trying to gauge if he was doing it right. From the looks of things, Kurt was doing one hell of a job. Dave's eyes were screwed shut, and his groans had deteriorated into whimpers and cries. Kurt sucked harder, his cheeks hollowing as he drove his head back and forth like a piston.

Dave wasn't sure if it was because he loved Kurt, or because those vocal exercises he did with his mouth and throat had unintended benefits, or if his boyfriend just had a natural talent for sucking dick. This was not Dave's first blow job, not by a long shot. He'd been sucked off by many a talented Cheerio, always closing his eyes and trying to forget it was a girl that had him in her mouth. But this was like nothing he'd ever felt before, and he felt pressure build in his balls at an alarming rate. He tried to speak, to warn Kurt that the inevitable was nearly here. "K…Kurt. Gonna…gonna, oh shit, gonna co…" he managed to stammer out.

Their eyes met, but instead of pulling away, Kurt doubled his efforts in both speed and pressure. What was left of his brain was blown (no pun intended) by the realization that Kurt wanted him to come in his beautiful, soft mouth. It only took 3 or 4 more fast strokes; Dave felt his release boil up and shoot into Kurt's mouth furiously. Kurt never let up on the suction, and as Dave's come flooded his mouth, he started swallowing reflexively. He wasn't able to get it all down, the excess leaking out of the corners of his mouth and making sticky trails down his chin. He continued to suck until Dave was completely soft and totally drained, in more ways than one.

Kurt wiped at his chin with the back of his hand, as Dave slid down the door bonelessly. Slowly, he opened his eyes and rose to his own knees. He took Kurt's face in his hands and kissed him deeply, loving the taste of his own spendings on Kurt's tongue, and on the insides of his cheeks. He lowered himself to the floor, pulling Kurt on top of him as he did so. Kurt laid his head on Dave's broad chest, panting softly. They lay there for quite some time, Dave's hand making soothing circles on Kurt's back, neither of them able to speak.

After a while, Kurt spoke softly. "Was I good?"

Dave lifted his head and stared at Kurt in amazement. He lifted his chin so their eyes could meet. "You were more than good. The best. Ever. _Ever_, Kurt. I love you so much, and that was so fucking amazing." Dave felt his eyes get a little watery, and saw the same shininess in Kurt's eyes. He waited a beat, then rolled them over so Kurt was beneath him. Dave smiled, and said, "Well, the best for now. Until I return the favor, of course. Then we'll see who's _best_."

They grinned at each other, then Dave lowered his mouth to Kurt's. It's a damn good thing Kurt didn't have a curfew tonight, he thought. It might take quite some time to top _that_, but hewas certainly going to try his best.

_**I think this might be the end of the "Earning It "universe. Dave's completely out, and he and Kurt are together, which was really the whole point of this story for me. I don't think I can go any further with the smut, unless I rent some gay porn to get a handle on the mechanics, LOL!**_

_**I can't express my thanks and love for everyone who's read, favorited, added alerts and reviewed this story. You have all made me feel so wonderful! Extra special thanks go out to boldlikeblack and Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare, for their consistent PMs and encouragement. I {heart} you guys!**_


End file.
